Mike Hillus
Mike Hillus is one of the main characters in Homestuck 4,4. He was introduced in Act 2 and is friends with Kenny. Mike has had some spinoff series, although most of them were cancelled because of a lack of updates. Personality Mike is typically a relaxed, but cocky, individual. He spends most of his time in his room playing video games and almost never partaking in Sburb. In the previous arcs, he used to worship Galactic Hole as a God, as he is a mashup artist. Mike does not try to engage in plot development; however, he is constantly trying to centre himself in the story. Examples would be one-panel arcs of him in a room monologuing. Backstory Mike Hillus was first introduced in Act 2. His design was similar to the current one, except the emblem was removed and he had a straight face. Appearance modification is a recurring event in Mike's life. Mike originally started out to have a modified Tetris fetch modulus, the ability to transform into Bendy, and having an infinite roof in his room. Mike then transformed into a different version of himself, mimicking the smug smile, but with a Geometry Dash icon as his shirt, then urging Kenny to download a Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes crack so that they could play together. An Alternate Timeline Mike, wearing a KTANE emblem and sunglasses, walked into an ectobiology lab, only to realize that Kenny is ██████ ███████████ with Flighty. Mike then attempted to hack into Kenny's webcam to spy on him dumping Sunny-D into a bucket, but then refused to as he has no knowledge of such things. He then asked Kenny if he was attracted to buckets, in which Kenny replied with a "wait, what". Another Alternate Timeline Mike, having an unknown green fluid (possibly saliva) and centred around vore, suddenly appeared in Kenny's stomach and was forcibly thrown out. Kenny then became Mike's step-dad. ATM1 then pulled out a bible, wearing a tragic face that showed up on Google images, and revealed that he mains Hanzo. Mike briefly changed his handle to futuristicGamer, before shortly changing it back after going insane for a brief period of time. After that, Mike went to the Four Stores to pick up some pears, before becoming a hostage by the Payday crew. ATM2 appeared with Kenny shortly after demonstrating that life is not a simulation, immediately "dying" afterwards. The focus switched over to the main Mike, shortly after dodging a knife. Character Killer then killed ATM1. The focus shifted over to ATM2, appearing out of a skull presumed to be Sayan's mother. Afterwards, Main Mike converged with Lasor about restoring his body and removing Fake Maymay from existence. Another conversation happened about another redesign, in which Mike lost his emblem and turned into an edgy teenager, but immediately lost his design afterwards. Nothing happened for a long period of time until Paula entered Mike's personal box floating in the void. The box transported Paula over to her old room, while Mike examines a sexually oriented Bendy poster, and then obtains a stand.